


Taste and See

by Queerdinary



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: I thought Sevens response was needed.





	Taste and See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487186) by [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess). 



I continue to taste

your skin on the tip of my tongue your

release

at the back of my throat.

If I but lick my lips-I can weigh your flavor in my mouth as we crew sit at your senior staff meeting.  
  
I can see you, recall as you speak now-

(last night how I bent you low over this same table and you were _not_ the Captain

professional

composed

or

the one commanding)

-I can have you now, perfect in my memory, and no one knows.

 

When we are on the bridge,

unbidden I can see your hands on me

smooth, sleek against my thigh and higher

to push, and higher

deeper

despite myself- and my drive for efficiency, the distraction is...not unwanted.  
It excites me that while all of me is on display

my body, my quarters, my work and behavior  
no one can see the way I take you in my mind while your pretty mouth speaks to the whole ship.

 

I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Sevens response was needed.


End file.
